


Tumblr Goddess

by hullosweetpea



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky + Tumblr= All the Meta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Goddess

Tumblr Goddess

 

_“You know what today is?”_

 

_Adam covered his ears and closed his eyes tighter. Michael scowled. “Lucifer can’t you give him a break?”_

 

_Lucifer pouted. “But it’s a special day, don’t you know? It’s the anniversary.”_

 

_“Leave him alone you’ve already done enough.” Michael glared at him._

 

_Lucifer wandered the cage. “You know, it’s kinda like a birthday. ‘Happy birthday-”_

 

_“Don’t. Sing.” Michael held Adam closer, protecting him._

 

_“Mikey I’m just having fun.”_

 

_“Stop it.”_

 

Becky groaned and deleted everything she had written. She had wanted to participate in the SPN Coldest Hits for months and now she was finally plunging in. It’s just that the other authors made writing crack!fic look so easy. When she first made her decision she hadn’t wanted to write anything about Sam. She was a serious Sam writer and she didn’t want to mar it with crack!fic. Her blog was a happy hub of all things Sam. It had been hard for her to switch from her Wincest blog, but with Castiel hanging around and everyone throwing him and Dean into a closet to make out she felt Sam had been left out. So, samlicker81 blew away in the dust and BeckyWinchester176 arose from the ashes. BeckyWinchester176 was the ultimate Sam Girl of the Tumblr world, fighting for her chosen warrior and spreading the Gospel of Sam Winchester to any and everyone in the fandom. Her followers eagerly awaited her meta, her photosets, and her Sam/Reader fanfics and a reblog from her could shoot anyone into the fandom spotlight. It was her kingdom and she was their queen. Then SPN Coldest Hits came along. She too like everyone else would hit refresh on AO3 to see if she had any new comments, bookmarks, kudos anything, even just a hit. Seeing the “You’ve got kudos!” email in her inbox would make her smile in glee. Sometimes days would go by without this email. Some things went over well while others didn’t. The answer to her problem had come in the humble post across her dash, something about craft stores? Soon she had dived in and was shocked by what many had written. And so much Destiel. Not that _that_ was a bad thing, but this part of the fandom looked like it need a Sam boost from BeckyWinchester176 and she was glad to help.

 

But now here she was sitting at her computer with the taunting “Birthday Fairytale” post up to attempt to inspire her. She had thought about writing a Sam fic, but she didn’t want to upset some of her followers with crack!fic; not everyone could take a joke as well as others. But it was so hard writing outside her Sam shaped wheelhouse. Hence this terrible attempt at writing Cage fic. She sighed and spun in her chair. “What do you think Sam?”

 

The giant, shaggy, brown furred dog barked and beat his tail on the couch cushions. Becky nodded. “I agree. I just can’t let Sam get ignored. He needs to be in Coldest Hits. I need to even out the ratio.” She turned towards her computer and began to type.

 

_Once upon a time you were a princess trapped deep in a forest at the top of an old tower. Legends, myths, and fairytales were spread about your presence here. It spread so far it reached the ears of the youngest prince of the great land of Kansas: Samuel Winchester. With his staggering height, broad shoulders, and flowing hair he was every bit of the prince/hero stereotype. And he wanted to know why anyone would put a princess like you in a tower such as that._

  
Becky smiled. This would work well; her standard Sam/Reader fic with a bit different style of writing. She would crush her competition with this. She eagerly started to type once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to join in on the SPN Coldest Hits fun. Check out the rest of the competition  here  (and make sure to give everyone who has participated this month LOTS of love). 
> 
>  
> 
> SPN Coldest Hits Tumblr   
>  My Tumblr 


End file.
